Nada es imposible
by Clarisse Flowers
Summary: Noche de navidad en la torre Avengers. Una copa de vino, dos chicas con dulces sentimientos. Los regalos bajo el colorido árbol presenciarán algo más que su apertura.


_**Para Esteicy con mucho cariño. Espero que sea de tu agrado :3**_

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark.**_

* * *

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – Le pregunté a Wanda. Estaba sentada en el living del edificio Avenger, con las manos tapando su rostro y suspirando entre llantos. La oí desde la cocina en donde me encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino. Ya todos se habían marchado a sus respectivas cenas de navidad. Wanda y yo quedamos solas, no teníamos con quién pasarla. Clinton me había invitado a estar con su familia, pero decidí darles su espacio, hace mucho que él no veía a Laura y a los niños.

\- Es la primera navidad – Wanda tragó saliva y respiró hondo – Que paso sin él – Con "él" se refería a Pietro. Entiendo porqué no lo nombra, de solo decir su nombre se le quebraría nuevamente la voz. La observo parada desde el umbral de la puerta de la sala, tengo la copa de vino en la mano y ya está comenzando a hacer efecto. Wanda me observa con los ojos rojos y en cuanto nota que la miro de vuelta, desvía la mirada y se sonroja. Mal interpreto ese sonrojo, no sé si se lo he ocasionado yo o ha sido producto de que lleva llorando quién sabe cuanto tiempo. El cabello le brilla de colores gracias a que refleja el colorido de las luces del árbol. Hay unos cuántos presentes bajo él, los muchachos nos han dejado regalos y el maravilloso vino que era para cenar… que yo ya me había bebido.

\- Entiendo que lo extrañes – Le digo mientras me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado en el sofá – Desde que Banner se fue… las cosas han estado vacías aquí – Tomo un sorbo de vino y la observo por el rabillo del ojo. Ya está más calmada, acercarme a conversarle ha resultado para que despeje su mente. Desde donde me encontraba podía sentir el dulce aroma de su perfume. Le ofrezco de mi copa de vino y ella accede. Acerca con delicadeza sus labios pequeños y rosas al borde de la copa y ver como se humedecen con el vino me provoca un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. _Es extraño._

Llevo tiempo observándola. Es una chica extraña, delicada y cuando se abre a ti, puede ser la persona más dulce. O eso me parecía a mí. Me hice su amiga poco después de que Pietro muriera y nos hicimos muy unidas, demasiado. Quizá no me corresponda, pero puedo asegurar que siento cierta atracción por ella. Supo llenar el vacío que quedó en mí y vamos, yo no me cierro a las posibilidades. El amor es amor, y ella, pues se me hizo alguien demasiado importante. No mostraba interés en mí, así que me limité a observarla y estar con ella cuando me necesitara.

\- ¿Sabes? Llevo mucho tiempo sola – Me comentó. No supe qué responder, porque no sabía a que se refería con exactitud. Podía ser cualquier cosa: sola en casa, sola en el mundo, sola en el… amor. Quién sabe, me pilló desprevenida. Notó claramente la duda en mi rostro y continuó – Sola, sin pareja - ¿Alguna vez estuvo con alguien? Jamás me lo ha contado.

\- Curioso – Respondí – Que una chica tan… buena como tú, se encuentre sola – _Una chica tan maravillosa y hermosa._ Me mordí el labio inferior, ella sonrió.

\- Hay una persona – Mi estómago se encogió – Que me gusta hace mucho – Jamás se fijaría en mi, no ha dado indicios, nada.

\- ¿Steve? – Fue él único que se me vino a la mente, habían estado muy cercanos últimamente y seamos sinceras: Steve es un galán de primera, un total caballero ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio no querría estar con él? Además lleva un buen tiempo – mucho tiempo – solo, ya era momento de que encontrara a alguien. _Maldito afortunado._

\- Te diré quién es al final – ¿Porqué no me dice y ya? Así acabamos de una con el sufrimiento – Esta persona es maravillosa, la veo todos los días – Sí, en definitiva es Steve – Pero es algo terca y soberbia – O ¿Tony? – Tiene un corazón luchador – ¿Thor? – Y se la juega por los suyos al máximo – ¿Clinton?

\- Me parece maravilloso – Trago saliva con dificultad. Siempre pensé que era imposible, no sé por qué me causa sorpresa – Tienes que ser feliz – Por eso hay que hacerle caso a la razón. Mi corazón esperaba con todas las ansias del mundo que ella se fijara en mí, pero mi razón sabía que las cosas así jamás pasarían.

\- Sí – Respondió mientras jugueteaba con su castaño cabello. Me gusta su cabello, es largo, sedoso y siempre huele maravilloso – Pero – Su voz se vuelve apagada – Esa persona jamás se fijará en mi.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué no? – Yo creo que Steve o cualquiera de las otras opciones si estarían con ella. O creo que, en el caso de que fueran Thor, Tony o Clinton, pues si son "imposibles", los tres tienen pareja. Wanda no es de las que se entrometería en una relación.

\- Siento que jamás me mirará como yo la miro a ella – La observo sorprendida ¿Dijo "ella"? – Con "ella" me refiero a esa persona – Se corrige inmediatamente. Mis esperanzas nuevamente decaen.

\- Nada es imposible – Digo, tratando de infundirle ánimo. Es el mejor consejo que puedo darle, no me nace recomendarle que esté con otra persona, que hay "millones" de peces en el agua. Porque no quiero que esté con alguno de los millones de peces, quiero que esté conmigo. Jamás le haría daño, la cuidaría de todo.

 _Si sólo se fijara en mí, claro._

\- ¿Tu crees? – Si creyera en ese estúpido consejo, tal vez habría dado el paso para confesarme. Pero, vamos, hay cosas imposibles y esta es una de ellas.

\- Por supuesto – Le sonrío – Dile a esa persona lo que sientes.

\- ¿Y si me mira raro?

\- Nada pierdes con intentarlo – Eso es cierto _¡Claro que es cierto, Nat!_ – Es mejor hacerlo, que luego arrepentirse y pensar ¿Qué habrá pasado si lo hubiese hecho? – Ella me sonríe, con esa bendita sonrisa reluciente y que hace a su rostro el de un ángel.

\- Tienes razón – Dice luego de pensarlo por un momento – ¡Lo haré! – Al menos le di ánimos y la saqué de su búrbuja de tristeza, con eso me basta. Si ella es feliz, yo lo seré.

\- Tienes todo este fin de semana para planearlo – Los chicos llegarán después de las fiestas de navidad, ella podrá confesarse al afortunado – Quién sabe si tal vez empieces el año emparejada – Ella ríe.

\- No tengo que esperar tanto – ¿Qué dice? – Esa persona… está aquí – Una puntada da directo en mi pecho ¿Habrá alguien aparte de nosotras en el edificio?

\- Sonará extraño… – ¿Wanda qué demonios? ¿Por qué tomas mi mano? – Pero eres tú.

 _¿¡QUÉ!?_

No sé qué cara habré puesto, porque dicho eso, Wanda retiró su mano con rapidez y me miró apenada. La observé con ternura, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista fija en algún punto poco interesante, era obvio que desviaba la mirada de mí.

\- Lo que dices ¿Es real? – Me atrevo a preguntar, eso claramente no era una broma, no podía ser – Dime, Wanda ¿Es real? – Ya es angustiante que no me responda. Si era una broma, juro que me da un infarto ahí mismo.

\- Totalmente – Responde ella con seguridad – Me gustas desde hace mucho, Natasha.

No sabía cómo responder. Me auto convencí tanto tiempo de que esto era totalmente imposible, que jamás imaginé la posibilidad de que pasara de verdad. Y como jamás lo imaginé, mi respuesta a esto no existía.

\- Puedo entender si no me correspondes – Claro que te correspondo, Wanda ¡Pero estoy congelada! No sé qué decir – Sé que es extraño, pero no puedo engañarme por más tiempo.

\- No es eso – Logré sacar la voz ¡Ahora arregla esta situación! – Es que... – Ay, dios ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Estoy totalmente fuera de mi misma. Quiero abrazarla, quiero besarla, quiero decirle que es lo mejor que me está pasando.

 _¡Eso es!_

\- Siento lo mismo – La miro fijamente, ella me observa con duda – Me gustas, Wanda – Logro articular la voz, ella abre los ojos de par en par. Entonces estiro los brazos para alcanzar su cuerpo y la apego a mí. Siento el aroma fresco de su cabello, siento la calidez de su abrazo. Jamás pensé que abrazarla se sentiría así, es tan… maravilloso.

Y quizá cuánto tiempo pasó, porque el alcohol de aquel vino hizo su efecto y sentí el momento infinito. Tenía que dar el siguiente paso para consumar esto.

La separé ligeramente de mí para poder ver sus ojos. Para poder observar aquella maravillosa obra de arte que era su rostro, que era ella en totalidad. No dijimos nada, sólo me acerqué lo suficiente para sentir su respiración fundirse con la mía, me acerqué lo suficiente para sentir la calidez húmeda de aquellos delicados labios. Y la besé, _nos besamos_. Nos fundimos en un dulce beso con necesidad que selló nuestro amor en esa fría y solitaria noche de navidad. Ya no seríamos dos chicas solitarias por el mundo, nos tendríamos la una a la otra. Me correspondía, ya no era imposible. _Ha sido una excelente navidad._

* * *

 **Notas del autor** : Me disculpo con mi AI por si no le gusta mi fic :c Es la primera vez que escribo un femslash y fue una experiencia extraña pero enriquecedora :3 En un principio iba a ser una historia con varios capítulos, pero en vista de que no alcanzaba a terminarlo, guardé esos borradores para desarrollarla más adelante como otro fic. No descarto la idea, como dije antes, fue una buena experiencia así que seguiré con el borrador principal. Este lo hice hace unas semanas super rápido para alcanzar con los tiempos dados en el foro. Saludos ~


End file.
